


Bitter Coffee

by fragilecapricornpanic



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Vanya Hargreeves, Canon Compliant, Gen, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pre-Canon, Protective Allison Hargreeves, Reginald Hargreeves' A+ Parenting, Snark, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25775716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilecapricornpanic/pseuds/fragilecapricornpanic
Summary: So, how are things going, anything exciting going on? Any boyfriends?” Allison quickly, and mischievously, looked Vanya up and down “girlfriends?” This caused Vanya to choke slightly on her coffee, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks. “Uh... no” Vanya peered at a spot on the ground, like it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen, reminding Allison faintly of Klaus.
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 3
Kudos: 138





	Bitter Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Not bashing Vanya or Allison! We’re just seeing things through their bitter and snarky POVs that were formed by Reggie.

Vanya knew she wasn’t really supposed to linger after practice, but she messed up her notes too many times today - she couldn’t allow herself to leave until she felt she’d worked hard enough. She supposed this was something dad had permanently ingrained into her psyche.

—

Sighing, Vanya stopped her playing and began to pack away her violin. This was as good as it was going to get, though mediocre at best. She was deep in her self deprecating thoughts when she heard one person clapping from the seats where the audience would usually be. Great, she thought, someone sarcastically clapping for her performance was all she needed. Maybe it was Helen... she hoped not. When Vanya raised her eyes to locate who the clapping was coming from, she was shocked to find Allison. For a split second she was relieved it wasn’t someone sarcastically cheering, but on second thought she was bitterly reminded that if the clapping was coming from Allison - it maybe was sarcastic after all. 

“Wow, that was beautiful sis!” The way Vanya flinched at her words and gazed down made Allison fearful she’d said the wrong thing. An awkward silence arose, and Allison considered how she could simply rumour this from Vanya’s memory and try again. Though as she opened her mouth to use her power, the fire alarm began to blare. They shared a startled gaze. “Coffee?” Allison asked with a smug grin.

—

“So why are you here?” Vanya mused, though she winced upon hearing the bitterness in her own voice.

“Well, I’m in town to be a guest on The Tonight Show.” Allison deliberately paused, waiting for Vanya to compliment her on how her career was going. When no such thing came, Allison cleared her throat and continued “Anyway, I figured you’d still be in the orchestra, so I thought I’d stop by and see how my baby sis is doing.”

Vanya didn’t appreciate Allison’s patronising smile, she wasn’t a child “We’re the same age, you know.” she teased with an ever so slightly sharp tone. The coffee shop was in sight, thank god. 

—

“So, how are things going, anything exciting going on? Any boyfriends?” Allison quickly, and mischievously, looked Vanya up and down “Girlfriends?” This caused Vanya to choke slightly on her coffee, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks.

“Uh... no.” Vanya peered at a spot on the ground, like it was the most interesting thing she’d ever seen, reminding Allison faintly of Klaus. “Nothing like that. The orchestra barely pays, so I have a part time job at a music store.” she made fleeting bashful eye contact with Allison before returning her vision to her mesmerising piece of floor. Allison was smiling at her, but it’s a smile that never reaches her eyes; a smile that Vanya knew was phoney and created to seem warm and charming to her fans, and Hollywood peers.

“It must be nice to be surrounded by instruments.” Allison offered. Sure, Vanya thought, selling 10 year olds recorders, in a musty old music store is living the dream. 

—

As Allison pulled up outside of Vanya’s building, the latter couldn’t be more humiliated by considering how slum like it must seem to one of the most famous, and by extension rich, people in the world. She already felt embarrassed enough by Allison insisting she drive her home (did she actually think she’s a child?), but having her see how the other half lives was a final blow to her self esteem. “It’s been good to see you, my sis who is absolutely not a baby!” Allison half heartedly teased with a sympathetic smile.

“Uh huh.” Vanya added with an equally forced and awkward twerk of her lips. “Bye Allison.” she murmured over her shoulder as she exited the fancy car. “Bye Va-“ Allison deflated as she was cut off by the brash closing of her passenger side door. Maybe next time she saw Vanya, she could rumor her into not being such a bitch.


End file.
